Nature Manipulation
Nature manipulation is the ability to manipulate nature and all natural events. Characters *Cate Firelock-Reddan possesses this ability. *Rajan Suresh has gained this ability synthetically from the formula. *"Mother Nature" possesses this ability. *Sophie Parkman will also possess this ability naturally. *Robert Max has mimicked this ability. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has also mimicked the ability. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed the ability in World 8. Limits 'Cate Firelock-Reddan' Cate can use this ability to manipulate plants and animals, persuading them to do their bidding. Cate finds this almost ridiculously easy, does it often, and loves doing so. She can also manipulate weather to a degree, and manipulate the earth also. It is also possible for her to manipulate natural processes within the body, but she will find this to be the most difficult aspect of the ability, and is yet to attempt it. 'Rajan Suresh' Rajan can use this ability to manipulate natural beings, creatures and events. He can control the weather to a degree, and control plants and animals as well as the ground. He finds controlling plants and animals to be easy, and enjoyable. He can also manipulate natural processes within the body, but finds it difficult to do so. '"Mother Nature"' A character known as Mother Nature possesses this ability, and is able to communicate to animals and plants and have empathic connections with them. She has some influence over the behaviour of animals and can manipulate plants, vegetation and the earth. As well, she is able to control the atmosphere and call upon different weather climates. It is also known that she can alter some natural functions within the body, but it is unknown how strong her control is over that. 'Sophie Parkman' Sophie's ability will enable her to manipulate plants, animals, the earth and the weather. It will give her an empathic connection with all living things, which will enable her to gain information from them and encourage them to do her bidding. It will also mean that she enjoys being outdoors. She will be capable of altering the weather and causing natural disasters, but will find doing so straining and will normally only be able to access this part of her ability when highly emotional. She will later learn to use her ability to heal as well. 'Robert Max' Robert has similar limits to Rajan since he mimicked the ability from the boy. However, he is yet to use the ability. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess has similar limits to Rajan. She too has not used the ability. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter too has similar limits to Rajan. Similar Abilities *Florakinesis and plant growth can be used to manipulate plants *Plant mimicry is the ability to turn into plants *Animal manipulation, animal communication and zoopathy can all manipulate animals *Terrakinesis and elementokinesis can manipulate the earth *Agrokinesis can manipulate plants and the earth *Earth communication can communicate with plants and the earth *Biokinesis can manipulate natural biological processes *Weather manipulation and sky manipulation can control the weather *Terrain manipulation is the ability to alter the terrain around oneself Category:Abilities